Livin like a ghost
by bravestarr
Summary: This happens after Danny at the Tipton. Carey's Parents come to visit and don't like what they see.
1. Staff meeting terror

Moseby: Carey is late for the staff meeting again, he thought.

Then Carey came floating from the ceiling.

Carey: Sorry I'm late, I had to make the boys' lunches, she said.

Everyone was staring at her with disgusted faces.

Arwin: I will never go out with her now. She is a disgusting freak, he said.

Carey's POV: Everyone is staring at me and not in a good way. I could hear people whispering about me and it's hurting my feelings. I could feel tears rolling down my face. My hands turned green and everyone covered their heads in fear. I could tell that everyone was afraid of me that made the tears fall harder and harder. Every time I scream I destroy something with my ghostly wail. What am I doing here I don't belong with these people I belong with ghosts. I can't raise children like this. I can't remarry Kurt because of who I am. My parents are coming today for a visit. I hope they like the new me.

Normal POV

The staff meeting ended early because no one wanted to be around Carey. Later, her parents walked into the hotel not recognizing their daughter.

Mike Walden: They let ghosts live here now. That's just great, he said. Ghosts are nothing, but freaks that should not be able to be around humans. It's not right! They could enslave us all! He shouted.

Lillian Walden: Let it go Mike dear we are here to see Carey and the boys, she told him.

They went to the elevator to go and visit Carey.

Moseby: Her dad is not going to be happy about her being a ghost, he thought.


	2. Grandma and Grandpa are here

They arrived at her suite and knocked on the door. The boys answered the door.

Zack and Cody: Grandma Grandpa, they said giving both of them a hug.

Mike: What is that bum doing here, he growled.

Kurt: Hello Mr. Walden. Carey and I are getting remarried, he told him.

Just then, Mike passed out and they took him over to the couch. When he woke up he did not like what he saw.

Mike Walden: Why is there a ghost freak in front of me? He shouted.

Carey: Daddy, it's me your daughter, she told him.

Mike Walden: Impossible my daughter is a human, he said.

Carey: I dated this guy who turned me into a ghost, she told him.

Mike Walden: I knew Kurt was no good, he said.

Carey: No daddy. His name was Dan Phantom and he was a ghost. He hypnotized me to do whatever he said. He turned me into a ghost to help him take over the world. Danny Phantom stopped him and Kurt saved me, she told him.

Mike Walden: My daughter is a hideous freak! He shouted. She should be locked up and taken away for her children! He shouted.

Carey started crying again because of what her father was saying about her. Her hands started to glow and Kurt went to calm her down.

Kurt: You're not a freak, you're beautiful. I'm so lucky I get to spend the rest of my life with you, he told her.


	3. I still have my Kurt

She smiled and her hands went back to normal. He gave her a kiss and then she floated over to her father.

Carey: I am not going anywhere and there is nothing you can do to stop me because ghost jail is in the Ghost Zone and the ghost portals are in Amity Park and Wisconsin! She shouted.

Carey's ghostly wail took effect when she shouted. She didn't mean to shout, but is just happened.

Carey: Once I learn how to control my powers I can…

Mike: I have seen enough if you want to live like this then go ahead, but leave me out of it, he said.

Carey: Daddy, I…

They walked out the door and left Carey, Kurt, and the boys alone. Carey started to cry again because her parents thought she was a freak and they wanted no part of her new life choices.

Carey's POV: My parents think I am a freak. They want no part of my life now that I am a ghost. It hurts because my parents won't be happy for me no matter who I am. They were disgusted at the sight of me. My father wanted to take my boys away from me. He wanted to lock me up in ghost jail. I am used to him making comments about Kurt because he has been doing that sense kindergarten, but me, I'm not used to it yet. I'm sad because my parents don't love me anymore. I guess that's what you get from rich country club snobs who cut off their daughter from their money because of the man she married. My hands started to glow again and the tears were still rolling down my face. Kurt came over and started to comfort me. It worked for now. He gave me this speech about how much he loves me. It made me feel better. It even made me smile. He kissed me and it was magical. I completely forgot about my parents and the staff at the Tipton. Kurt makes me feel good about myself. He can see something in me that no one else can see and I like that. I like how he can see me as a beautiful woman and not an ugly freak. Arwin won't even ask me out any more because to him I am a freak, but to Kurt I am an angel and that is all that matters to me.


End file.
